1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle wheel ornamentation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle wheel having a spinner attachment, where the spinner is removably fixed to the wheel and spins independent of the bicycle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle enthusiasts, especially owners of lower rider bicycles, take pleasure in embellishing their bicycle. Just like with cars, one focal point on a bicycle is the wheel. Wheel ornamentation is popular among many car owners, as evidenced by chrome wheel covers/rims, rotating hubcaps or spinning ornaments that have been developed for the car wheel. Although accessories for car wheels are numerous, few ornamental attachments have been developed for bicycle wheels. Most decorations for a bicycle wheel have been disposed between the spokes, or comprise wheel covers that conceal the spokes.
Due to the inherent difference between a bicycle wheel and car wheel, the advancements in car wheel covers and hubcaps have not been utilized for bicycle wheels. Car wheels expose only one side of the wheel and they are held in place with lug nuts. Bicycle wheels, on the other hand, are positioned on an axle and do not require lug nuts. Also, because bicycle wheels expose both the left and right side of the wheel, any decoration added to the wheel must be visible from either side of the bicycle wheel.
A number of spinning wheel covers or hubcaps have been developed for cars. However, a rim and spinner combination for both exterior portions of the bicycle wheel that contributes to the decorative appeal of the bicycle wheel is desired.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2003/0102712, published on Jun. 5, 2003, describes an automobile wheel ornament in the form of a spinner and an adapter. The adapter is attached to the wheel by lug nuts and provides a mounting surface for the spinner. The adapter has a variety of bolt-hole openings to accommodate for the different types of lug nut patterns on a car wheel. The spinner rotates, whether or not the wheel is in motion, because of a ball bearing system positioned between the spinner and the adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,946, issued to Upchurch on Dec. 1, 1964, describes a spinning hubcap for the exterior face of a vehicle's wheels. The hubcap has two parts, including a rotating outer spoke portion and a stationary inner metal disc. The wheel has an annular rim that holds the disc in place and an axial tube extending from the center of the wheel to which the hubcap mounts. The spoke portion of the hubcap is mounted on the axial tube by a ball bearing system. As the wheel rotates forward, the spoke portion of the hubcap also rotates forward. The spokes continue to rotate forward, even after the wheel stops because of inertia and the bearing system. The bearing system works in conjunction with a ratchet and cam system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,094, issued to Gragg on Mar. 1, 1994, describes an automotive wheel enhancer mounted to the center cap of a wheel. A mounting piece holds the wheel enhancer to the wheel. The mounting piece comprises a first mounting member that houses a second mounting member. Each mounting member has a threaded stud facing opposite directions from one another. One stud is inserted into the wheel enhancer and the other stud is inserted into the wheel. A bearing system located between the mounting members permit the members to rotate independently of one another, and consequently the wheel enhancer to rotate independently of the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,344, issued to Whiteman on Aug. 22, 1961, describes a wheel cover for motor vehicles. The wheel cover is a two-part hubcap having a rotating colored inner hub and a stationary outer hub. The outer hub is fixedly attached to the wheel. The inner hub is mounted on a bolt by a bearing assembly and rotates independently of the outer hub, therefore when the wheel and the outer hub stops rotating the inner hub continues to spin due to inertia. German Patent Number 3,919,268, published on Jan. 3, 1991, shows a hubcap having an inner hub and an outer hub. The inner hub is attached to the wheel and supports the outer hub. When the wheel is in motion, the inner hub rotates with the wheel, but the outer hub is relatively stationary because of a weight placed on the edge of the outer hub.
Other spinning wheel ornaments have been developed that uses weights to modify rotation speed or air to move the wheel's ornament. U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,370, issued to Fowlkes on Apr. 29, 2003, describes a wheel spinner assembly that rotates independently of the wheel due to a bearing system. The bearing assembly attaches the spinner to the wheel in one of three places: at the center of the spinner, at the distal ends of the spinner's spoke, or around the wheel mount. Screws inserted into the distal ends of the spinner spoke weigh the spinner down and allow the spinner to rotate at a different speed from the wheel's cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,906, issued to Butler Jr. on Oct. 24, 1961, describes a hubcap ornament for a vehicle in the form of a rocket. The rocket is mounted on a screw that is inserted through the center of the hubcap. The rocket moves only 90°. The rocket is horizontal when air pressure pushes a fin/vane disposed at the rocket's bottom up; otherwise the rocket remains vertical because of gravity pulling down on a weight located at the bottom of the rocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,958, issued to Marshall on Mar. 27, 1973, describes a wheel cover for automotive vehicles that rotates independently of the wheel's rotation, producing a decorative effect. The wheel cover rotates around a shaft by a bearing system due to the wheel's motion as well as air force drawn past louvers disposed on the cover. The cover rotates independently of the wheel. The shaft can be attached to the wheel by lugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,391, issued to Hettinger on Nov. 23, 1965, describes a wheel disc cover for automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles, etc. that rotate independently of the wheel's motion. The cover is mounted on a shaft over a ball bearing system. The cover rotates because of air flowing past a number of raised air scoops disposed on the cover's surface. The cover rotates in either a forward direction or a rearward direction, depending on which direction the open side of the air scoops face.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,469, issued to Lyon on Sep. 11, 1956, describes a wheel cover having a number of openings and vanes adjacent to each opening disposed on the surface of the cover. The wheel cover is mounted by a bearing assembly on a spindle to a hub of the wheel. The vanes at the openings on the wheel cover are set at fixed intervals and are moved by slipstream air. The air entering the vanes is used- to cool the brake drum.
Wheel covers for bicycles have been developed that cover the spokes to both reduce air resistance and decorate the wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,550, issued to Patane et al. on Aug. 31, 1971, describes a bicycle wheel cover used for decorative purposes. The wheel cover is made of moldable thermoplastic resin and is coated with an outer layer of metallized paint to simulate metal parts. The cover comprises two plates that sit over and sandwich the spokes of the wheel. The cover can be cut to accommodate any size hub of a wheel. The edges of the cover fit into the rim of the wheel and the inner portion conforms to the wheel spokes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,838, issued to Berg et al. on Dec. 15, 1987, describes a disc cover for spoked wheels. The cover is made of flexible material that stretches from the hub of the wheel to the wheel's rim and serves to reduce air resistance. The cover is made of fabric or flexible plastic and is easily removable for washing or cleaning. W.I.P.O. U.S. Pat. No. 8,700,802, published on Feb. 12, 1987, describes a lightweight wheel cover made of stretch material, such as nylon, for use on spoked wheels of bicycles. The cover comprises two opposing covers that surround the spokes of the wheel to help reduce drag created by air cutting through the wheel's spokes.
Still discussing bicycle wheels, some ornamental designs have been developed for use between the spokes of a bicycle wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,081, issued to Mann on Dec. 9, 1952, describes an ornamental bicycle wheel attachment for wire wheels. The ornament is a flat spiral made of semi-rigid paper, cardboard, plastics or metallic material. The ornament is disposed in the space between the left and right groups of wire spokes on the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,443, issued to Laurion on Nov. 12, 1974, describes a wheel ornament. The ornament is a decorated, annular, planar sheet forming spiral strips that radiate outward from the center of the sheet. The ornament is not interlaced between the spokes but is disposed in the space between the left and right group of spokes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a bicycle wheel with spinner attachment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.